Sleepover
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: It was a rainy afternoon and her mother was not there, might as well have a coed sleepover. But what she didn't know was that while her friends were over she would discover some interesting thing, that would make a turn around in everyone's relationship.
1. Walking Home in the rain and phone calls

A/N: I thought that it would be kool to write another story along with the sequel to "Only You". Don't worry since it is the summer I will be able to update both stories until the end, which would be like in the middle of the school year or something, I have not decided yet. But I hope you like the story and please R&R you know what to do. Have a great summer!

**Anime: (Of Course): **Inuyasha

**Main Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Kagome

**Type: **Romance/ Humor/ Drama

**Rating: **R

**Summary:** It was rainy afternoon and her mother was not home, might as well have some friends over and have a co-ed sleepover. But what she didn't know was that while her friends were over that she would discover some interesting thing that would make a turn around in everyone's relationship. I still suck at summaries. Please R&R

Sleepover 

**By: Aya**

**  
Chapter one: Walking Home in the rain and phone calls **

**Wet. Cold. Tired**

**Those were the only three things that went through her mind as she walked on the sidewalk of her school building, 'Pink Panther High'. Her school uniform was wet and stuck to her form like a second skin. To Kagome the uniform was whack, they say that they don't want anyone to dress inappropriate when they MAKE you dress it. For the girls uniform it was a short mini skirt that was plaid (red and white) that went up to your inner thigh, that came along with a big black belt. As for the shirts, kami-sama help her. The shirts were short sleeved, white that was very form fitting and was "V" necked shaped. For the boys they had to wear black dress pants that were baggy if they wanted. Shirts that showed off their muscles (if they had any) that was white and sleeveless. **

**Kagome secretly thought that the person(s) that thought of these outfits are perverted and need to go to hell. Since she knew that it was going to rain she brought along with her a black hooded jacket that stopped above the waist. As for the rest of her body well they will just be suffering for the time being until she can get indoors. Looking up from the ground Kagome noticed that she was only one block away from her house. Sighing with relief she decided to run the rest of the way. 'If I run I can get into dry clothes' she thought as she held down the hood of her hoody as she sped down the sidewalk. **

**In a few minutes Kagome saw her big house appear. Panting lightly she went up to the front door and opened it with her silver key. After closing the door, Kagome pulled off her black jacket and tried to shake off all of the water the droplets that stuck on her jacket. After deciding that it was decent enough, she stuck it in the closet. **

"**Mom are you here?" Kagome called out into the house, but all she got in return was the echo of her own voice in the empty house. Kagome's mother was a very successful doctor that made lots and lots of money operating on people's brains. Because of her big success they were able to have such a big house that they have now. People think that if you have money and stuff that you would be happy but Kagome didn't think so. She was unhappy, but her mother was. Going on expensive shopping sprees, dating very rich boyfriends. 'Mom changes boyfriends like she changes underwear' Kagome snorted at that thought and walked up the stairs, to the bathroom. **

** In her bathroom **

**Steam covered the bathroom as hot water sprayed all over her body. Kagome pressed herself up against the white tiled wall, her head over the showerhead. Her long black hair stuck to her face as she continued to stay under the water. 'What the hell am I gonna do. I'm gonna be bored and there is definitely nothing to do around the house.' Kagome thought as she turned off the shower and slid back the curtains. She reached for a towel on the rack and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off she thought of something that she can do while her mother is out. Two words popped into her head that was pure genius. Sleepover. Since it was a Friday then her friends would be able to come over. She was so excited, especially to see one particular person……..Sesshoumaru. **

** Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's House **

"**SESSHOUMARU YOU CHICKEN SHIT, YOU ATE OFF ALL THE RAMEN!" **

**An 18-year old teen smirked as he heard his little brother yell out that he had so called eaten his precious ramen. Sesshoumaru lay on his back on his bed staring up at the ceiling with on hand behind his head. Oh how fun this was, laying in bed with nothing to do all day. His parents were unfortunately out and had left him to stay in the house with his annoying brother. His thoughts went to Kagome. His one and only true friend. His only love. How would she react if she knew that he loved her with a passion? Would she say that he loved him back? Or just reject him and say that she never wanted to be friends with him ever again because he admitted his feelings towards her?**

**Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut off when he heard his cell phone go off. He rolled off his bed and reached out for his phone that was vibrating on his wooden desk. Looking at the called id, he saw that it was Kagome. 'Kagome' he thought as he gladly accepted the call. **

"**Hello" he answered**

"**Hey, Sesshy, It's Kagome" she said in a cheerful voice. Sesshoumaru felt a warm sensation come over him when he heard her say his nickname let alone her voice would set him off.**

"**And what may I ask are you up to Miss. Kagome?" he asked in an amused tone. The first time that they had met, she had amused him by the lack of fear that she had had towards him, whenever one would shit their pants at the mere sight of him. But not her, no not her she had stood up to him, defied him, and in time became his only friend that he could trust enough to tell his secrets to but not one. One that was special….that he loved her.**

"**Wellll……I was just thinking that since my mother is not home, and I was bored and all. That I would have a sleepover and I want you and Inuyasha to come to." Kagome said. She heard him take in a slight in take of breath and smirked. 'Come on Sesshoumaru you can't pass this up' she thought to herself as she waited for his answer.**

"**Yeah, sure. We'll be there"**

'**Yes, score!'**

"**Alright…I'll see you later than at about 10 o' clock" **

"**We'll be there"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**As they both hung up the phone they both thought about what waited them.**

'**I'll make this a night he/she will never forget' they both silently vowed.**

**Hey well, I know that I have not finished "Only you" yet….sorry but that was only because I was unable to get to a computer the hole entire time. But the only computer that I was able to come to was mine and that doesn't have the Internet, my father's does, and that was broken. I am going to work on "Only You", the sequel to it and of course this story. If you guys review then I will update this story and of course "Only you". So please R&R. Pretty please with sugar on top with grape soda. **

**I might be going on vacation in July so I am going to try update a lot and plus my birthday is in August and I will be 14! YAY! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**

**Age's:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Sesshoumaru: 18 turning 19**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18 **

**Miroku: 18**

**I think that is all of the people that I am going to have in the story so far, but I don't really know. **

**TOODLES!**

**AYA**


	2. 50 minutes late

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 2: 50 minutes late**

**By: AYA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Wellll……I was just thinking that since my mother is not home, and I was bored and all. That I would have a sleepover and I want you and Inuyasha to come to." Kagome said. She heard him take in a slight in take of breath and smirked. 'Come on Sesshoumaru you can't pass this up' she thought to herself as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there"

'Yes, score!'

"Alright…I'll see you later than at about 10 o' clock"

"We'll be there"

"Bye"

"Bye"

As they both hung up the phone they both thought about what waited them.

'I'll make this a night he/she will never forget' they both silently vowed.

* * *

9:50pm

There were only 10 more minutes until they get here and 10 more minutes until she was able to see Sesshoumaru. Maybe she might be able to tell him how she feels about him and be more then just friends. 'Wow thinking to much into this' Kagome thought as she changed into something more comfortable; a tank top and sweat pants.

'Ding-Dong'

'Ding-Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong'

'What the hell' Kagome thought as she ran down the stairs opening the door in with much grate force that she didn't even know that she possessed.

There in front of her was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, with a duffel bag in their hands. Inuyasha was wearing a large with shirt and baggy blue jean that was half way down his ass. Sesshoumaru was wearing the same thing that Inuyasha was wearing except his shirt was black instead of white. Their hair was down and their golden eyes were fixed on her with amusement.

"Which one of you assholes, just rang the doorbell like you had no common sense," Kagome asked as she stared the both of them down with her big brown eyes. The two brothers didn't make a single move in a swift motion Sesshoumaru pointed his index finger towards Inuyasha and then back down again. Kagome took that as the opportunity to beat the shit out of him. She jumped on top of him and started to hit him over the head.

"INUYASHA YOU SHIT HEAD, DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANY MANNERS, GODDAMNIT" Kagome yelled. After that she looked at Inuyasha looked up at her in a dazed look, that's when she noticed her position. She was lying down on top of him with her lower region rubbing his. She also failed to notice that Sesshoumaru was growling very loudly.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

She's mine.

Normal P.O.V

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled her off of Inuyasha and hugged her to him. Kagome's heart beat sped up a nock at the closeness she was forced to be put in. But all in all she didn't really mind that much. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes fixed on his brother, who was now getting up.

"You ever touch her again, mutt, I will kill you" Sesshoumaru whispered to Inuyasha low enough so that Kagome was not able to hear.

"ummm can we get inside now……I'm freezing my ass off" Kagome lied. She wasn't cold Sesshoumaru's body heat was enough to keep her warm at night; she just wanted to change the subject before someone got killed.

"Let's" Sesshoumaru said as he let her go and followed behind her as she lead them in.

10:25pm

"I wonder where Sango and the rest are" Kagome asked herself as she, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched t.v on the big screen in the living room.

"Traffic" Sesshoumaru suggested

"I guess" Kagome replied as she continued to watch someone get killed. "Ouch"

10:50pm

"Okay that's it…..I'm getting worried" Kagome confessed. They were suppose to be here at 10 o'clock and they are 50 minutes late. Knowing Sango she would never be that Late. Deciding to call Sango she went into the kitchen and got the phone she was about to dial Sango's house number when the doorbell rang.

'Ding-Dong'

'I hope that's them?'

Opening the door, she breathed out a sign of relief. Sango, Miroku, and Olivia were all here. Sango was wearing a black form fitting shirt that says 'I like boys their stupid' in white letters and low riders. Her hair was in a high ponytail and since she was already beautiful she didn't have to wear any make-up. Miroku was wearing blood red shirt and black jeans with his hair in his own style, which was low ponytail. Olivia was wearing a pink tank top and shorts. Her black and brown hair was out and in crinkles.

"Where were you guys?" Kagome asked as she ushered them in hugging them as they came in and for once Miroku didn't try anything.

"Well we had to stop for gas on the way and Miroku groped some girl. We had to try and save him from her big ass boyfriend" Sango said as she walked down the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru"

"Hey" they replied at the same time

"Yeah you should have seen his face when the guy picked him up by his shirt" Olivia said as she walked into the living room. When she first laid eyes on Inuyasha, she blushed at how cute and beautiful he was. She quietly sat down near him and watched t.v.

"Yeah yeah whatever Olivia" Miroku grumbled as he sat down next to Sango.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Olivia. Cute name.

Normal P.O.V

"So what do you guys want to do now, since were all here?" Kagome asked as she stood in the entry of the living room.

Olivia looked up and thought for a second. "Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

Everyone was quite……..Everyone was in deep thought.

"Yeah sure great idea Olivia" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia's P.O.V

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! He's touching me!

Normal P.O.V

"Okay let's play" Kagome stated as they gathered around in a circle.

"Let the game began"

* * *

I know that this might have been rushed but at least you got a chapter and this is almost 4 pages. Olivia is a character that I made up. And if you haven't noticed she likes Inuyasha and Inuyasha likes her. He has someone. I don't really like Kikyou soooooo she is going to be bashed in my story. I think that you guys asked some questions.

Inuyasha of course is going to end up with Olivia

Nope I don't think that any one is going to get killed

Oh and just to let you know that:

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are demons……..Sess. full demon………Inu. Half-demon

Kagome-Miko

Sango-demon exterminator

Miroku-Monk

Olivia- Half demon

Just wanted to let you know.

Please review……thanks

B.E.Z

AYA


	3. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: I'm happy that you guys like this story and I know that I have not been updating for "Only You" but that is only because I am not going to update until next month. But thanks to all of you guys that supported this story and "Only You". Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I get some what tired of saying this but I don't own anything!**

**Sleepover**

**By: AYA**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

Normal P.O.V

"Okay let's play" Kagome stated as they gathered around in a circle.

"Let the game began"

"Okay now who goes first?" Kagome asks as she looks at everyone.

Silence.

More Silence.

And Even More Silence.

"Okay then, I'll go first!" she declared as she spun the plastic empty Deer Park water bottle. She watched in amusement as every one held their breath just hoping that the bottle didn't land on them.

Around.

And Around it went.

Until it landed on……………

Olivia.

Olivia's P.O.V

Goddamn……this is not fucking fair!

Normal P.O.V

Kagome smiled evilly at her. She might not be a demon but she knew that Olivia was covered in fear. 'I know her secret. Yes I do. Who knows Olivia's secret. I do! I do!' Kagome sang in her head.

"Truth or Dare"

"Umm….. Dare" she said uncertainly.

"Okay then…..Olivia I dare you to KISS the person that you have a crush on" Kagome said. To her she can help someone tell the other person that they are feeling them. Even though she couldn't do it for herself….doesn't mean that she couldn't do it for others.

Olivia sat there uncertain and then took in a deep breath and let it out. 'the hell with it' she thought as she turned to Inuyasha that was innocently sitting next to her. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, with her eyes closed. Inuyasha on the other hand was shocked to say the least. He didn't know that she liked him like that. Well at least he can return the favor. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Olivia P.O.V

He is kissing me back! Whoa he is a good kisser.

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha was about to explore her mouth and make the kiss deeper when she pulled back and pulled her short black hair behind her ear. Inuyasha was still looking at her, with his lips puckered out, waiting for her to come back to the moment that they had shared.

Miroku cleared his throat and shoved his elbow into Inuyasha's side. "Can we continue please this is getting interesting".

"Yeah…let's get back to the game" Inuyasha whispered as he looked down at his hands.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Why did she pull back? But the reason why she kissed me was because she likes me! Right? Well then that means that there might be a chance that we might get together before this sleepover ends.

Normal P.O.V

"Alright I'm next" Olivia exclaimed as she spun the bottle.

Around.

And Around it went.

Sesshoumaru.

'shit' he thought. 'I will remain calm, she has nothing on me and can not embarrass me'.

"Okay ask the question," he said patiently. He would like to get this over with.

"Okay…Truth or Dare"

"Truth" 'safe and easy'

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Excuse me?" For once he was caught off guard and his ice-cold shield slipped and everyone was able to see his shocked expression and as quickly as it came it went away.

Everyone was shocked. Never have they seen Sesshoumaru the ICE price show emotion.

'I am going to carry this moment with me…forever' Inuyasha thought as a small smile appeared on his lips and his eyes glazed over.

"Boxers" he said casually. "My turn"

Around.

And Around it went.

Miroku.

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

'never should have said that' Sesshoumaru thought

"I dare you to not grope anyone for the next 48 hours"

"WHAT THE FUCK" He yelled "THAT'S NO FUCKING FAIR"

Everyone started to crack up laughing, knowing Miroku he couldn't keep his hands off of anyone with a rounded ass. Just at the thought of it Sango got a really good idea. She was gonna make him lose the dare.

Miroku calmed down but muttered something that made all of them fall out in a fit of laughter again.

"Damn assholes…and their fucking dare. Had to get all personal and shit"

He spun the bottle.

Around.

And Around it went.

Kagome.

"Truth or Dare" he asked

"Truth"

"What's your bra size?" Hey he couldn't touch anyone ass but they didn't say anything about him asking any personal questions and stuff.

"36C"

"Damn girl….I thought that you were at least a size bigger" Miroku whispered.

"Shut up" Kagome said blushing alittle. She didn't mind telling personal stuff as long as they don't ask about when she first started her period and stuff. Sesshoumaru was looking at her mightily closely and that was making her uneasy.

"Sesshou…stop looking at me like that, it's making me uneasy" she whispered.

She spun the bottle.

Around.

And around it went.

Sango.

"Truth or Dare, girly" she asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go into the closet"

"Hey that's easy" she said getting up from the floor and was about to walk into the closet when she heard Kagome continue her statement that made her blood go really cold.

"With Miroku"

"Fuck you Kagome" she hissed as she saw Miroku get up quickly and ran straight into the closet.

"Sorry hun, I don't go that way," she said in a sugary voice. "And stay in there for 4 minutes"

"Yeah whatever" she said as she closed the door.

"I think that Sango is going to Kill him," Olivia said.

"I know" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Let's continue playing"

Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on. Inuyasha.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and let Olivia touch you" Right now she need some action and this was the best thing.

"Alright" he said. He had no problem with the dare; cause Olivia could touch him all she wants even if they are not going out together. He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it near him. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Olivia, who was having a hard time controlling herself.

Olivia's P.O.V

GOD'S HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT! LOOK AT THE SIX PACK…..I THINK I AM IN HEAVEN! SHIT!

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha saw her hesitation and smirked. 'cute' he thought as he leaned in so that his mouth was to her ear.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. You can touch me all you want" he whispered to her. Olivia took in a slight intake of breath and let it out slowly. She raised her hand slowly and touched his chest and slowly made her way down to his stomach and then back up again, making him shiver.

'fuck' he thought as he tried to fight the urge to jump her right now.

3 minutes later

It took us a while to get Inuyasha to let go of Olivia, I didn't think that they could get so horny off of that. Jeez. Dog demons are funni when it comes to it, but damn….get a room. Maybe it was my fault for daring him………naw it was en-ter-tain-ment.

4 minutes later

"Hey wasn't Sango and Miroku suppose to come out about 3 minutes ago?" Olivia asked as she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest. She was sitting in his lap with her head laying on his chest and his arms around her. 'This is heaven' she thought as she heard him purr a little.

"Yeah, they were suppose to. Matter a fact I haven't even heard them make a single sound, while in there" Kagome said, from her couch. They decided to pause the game since, it was no fun without Sango and Miroku there.

"Let's go see what's taking them so long, shall we" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat up from the other couch that he was sitting one and went to the closet, with three people curiously trailing behind him.

"One the count of three" he whispered to them. And they nodded

"1"

his hand was on the doorknob.

"2"

he turned it quietly and gently as he could

"3"

he pulled back the door and all four of them laughed at what they saw.

(space)

hi well this might have not been the chapter that you might have wanted but it is the best thing that I could do. And besides look at it this way, Inuyasha and Olivia have made a connection. I think that you guys asked me a question about Olivia. She is a Dog demon like Inuyasha….half(duh). Anyway…..I'm sleepy and I am going to hit the hay. I might update in August and I might not……but I will update on my b-day…..okay!

**R&R if you want to find out what the hell happed**

**Oh and Olivia is the same age as Inuyasha…..check the first chapter if you don't know how old they are!**

**Thankx**

**AYA **


	4. Sleeping Arrangement::rewritten::

**Sleepover **

**By: AYA**

**Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements**

When Sesshoumaru opened the door, they saw something that made them gasp in shock and laugh until their sides started to hurt. Miroku was on top of Sango, with his hands inside her shirt, kissing her hungrily. When they didn't notice that they were being laughed at AND had an audience, Kagome cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

'That was weird, they didn't hear us laughing.' Kagome thought as she quirked an eyebrow at her blushing friend.

"This is so embarrassing." Sango muttered and pushed Miroku off her, to fix her shirt. Miroku sat at the back of the closet where all the Higurashi's shoes were, with a perverted grin on his face.

"I don't know why you are embarrassed my lovely Sango. I'm not, I enjoyed it." Miroku said, making Sango blush even harder and the group laughed even more.

"Not funny." Sango muttered, getting up out of the closet, with Miroku following her. Olivia closed the door and walked to the living room, where everyone was and sat down between Inuyasha's legs on the floor by the couch.

"Hey are we still playing the game?" asked Miroku as he hugged Sango from behind on the couch. Sango giggled and snuggled into Miroku's embrace. 'Everyone has someone but not me.' Kagome thought saddened at the fact that she had no one to snuggle up with. Damn it she wanted to snuggle to! Where's her snuggling buddy?

'There's always Sesshoumaru!' a little voice in her head said.

'What about him? I don't even know if he likes me. I was suppose to find out, but I guess I missed that chance.' Kagome sat down on the couch and was surprised when Sesshoumaru came to sit down next to her a couple of minutes later.

'He does. Trust me.' The little voice went away and Kagome mentally sighed. "Naw…..we have to get up early in the morning." Kagome replied and ran a finger through her hair. Sesshoumaru saw her do that at the corner of his eyes and desperately wanted to do that for her. But he had to reframe from showing any emotions to these groups of people, except Kagome when they are alone.

"Why?" asked Olivia, her heads rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome looked at her.

"Because my mother is coming home tomorrow and doesn't know about our little party." She replied.

"Okay then. Why don't we go to sleep now, so that we can fix breakfast and get out of here before her mother comes home." Sango suggested.

"That sound's like a good idea." Inuyasha said as Olivia, himself and the others stood up, but Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There's one problem. There are only 3 rooms and 6 people."

"No problem. Sango and Miroku in one room, Inuyasha and Olivia in the second room and you and me can share a room together." Sesshoumaru said staring at her. There was something in his eyes that excited her and scared her at the same time.

"That sounds great!" Sango exclaimed, looking over at Miroku, who grinned pervertedly at her. Sango smacked him over the head lightly and sighed. 'He is such a pervert.' She thought as Kagome led them upstairs.

O.O

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I led my friend's up the stairs and stopped at the three intersections between the hallways and bathroom. Only three rooms in the house had their own hallway, stupid I know. Somehow I felt someone staring at me while I walked. It was pretty freaky at first, but I knew who it was.

'Sesshoumaru' I thought smiling slightly. Turning around I pointed to the hallway on the right. "Inuyasha and Olivia, you guys take that room down there." I say and they nod. I pointed to the hallway that was nearest to their hallway and say, "Miroku and Sango that's your room. Oh and make sure you don't do anything, inappropriate. That's my mother's room." Sango blushes slightly and Miroku smirks and nods. We all split our separate ways down the hallways and I notice that it is just Sesshoumaru and I.

'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night,'

O.O

(Normal P.O.V)

Kagome led Sesshoumaru down the left hall, which was her room, and opened the door. It was a light shade of blue and had a king sized bed, big enough to fit two people and a connecting bathroom on the left side of the door. Kagome sat on her bed that was covered in her very soft dark blue sheets. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was still standing and wondered what he was thinking about since he was looking around and sniffing her room.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Mmmm her room smells so good. But I wonder if she taste the same way?

Normal P.O.V

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to take a shower first okay." Kagome got up and yawned, stretching. Sesshoumaru had his eyes on her the entire time, captivated.

"Okay." He said in a strained voice, but Kagome didn't notice.

Kagome went to her dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out black boxer underwear that came up to her inner thigh.

'Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he watched her bend down to the bottom drawer and pull out a white tank top and black shorts. He could feel his youkai want to just take her into his arms and make her his right there and now. But he realized that she was not his…..yet. Kagome gathered her clothes into her arms, before smiling at him and disappearing into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'(Sigh) it is going to be hard keeping my hands to myself, with her dressed like that.' He thought as he pulled of his shirt and pants. Only in his black boxers, he slipped into her bed, liking the feel of the sheets against his skin. 'Kagome' he though, before he closed his eyes, breathing in her wonderful scent, and slowly went to sleep.

**30 minutes later**

Steam rolled out of the bathroom, as Kagome came out, trying to towel dry her hair. When she looked over at Sesshoumaru in her bed. She smiled when she noticed he was sleeping. 'He looks like an angel.' Kagome thought as she threw the towel she used to dry her hair, in a near by chair and climbed into bed with him. Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to him. Sighing she brought herself to him, hugging his back, with her head buried in his neck. His hair mixing in with hers.

Sesshoumaru was aware of what Kagome was doing, but was not about to stop her. He liked the feel of her body pressed up against his and growled lowly in contentment when she started to rub his stomach in little circles.

'He has an amazing body.' She thought, when her fingers brushed over his six pack. It sort of excited her in a way when her fingers touched his burning skin and could tell that he liked it to, cause he was doing the purring thing. Thinking he was a sleep and half a sleep herself, Kagome leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, and whispered something before lying back down, and went to sleep.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes popped open. 'She what!' he thought.

**(End)**

**Okay I thought that since I had nothing to do today. I would make a rewrite of this chapter and the next one. I didn't really like it as much as I thought I did. But oh well, at least you guys get more information on what is happening. Have a nice day and you know what to do! **

**Thanks**

**AYA**


	5. Mornings

**Second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! (Duh!)**

**Title: Sleepover**

**By: AYA**

**Chapter: Mornings **

It was about 6:15 in the morning when Sesshoumaru heard Kagome say that she loved him. He didn't know what to say. Maybe it was a lie or she was just sleepy to realize what she had said. There could have been a lot of things. Sesshoumaru turned over so that he was facing her and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You said you loved me. Was that the truth or were you just tired?" he whispered to her. He wanted to know what she said was true or not. He shook her lightly and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, love." When she shivered, he smirked.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

**(Kagome's Dream)**

_A flash of white light came across my eyes and I found myself at the school entrance. If anything I should be dreaming happy thoughts, not bad ones! As I enter the school like I do everyday, I notice that there was no one there, it was empty. Shrugging I go to my locked and right when I was about to open it, a clawed hand closed it shut. I was about to give that person a piece of my mind and hopefully beat the shit out of them. _

_But they turned me over so that my back was against the locker and kissed me, hard. With my eyes opened wide, I started to struggle. I felt so helpless against this person, but at the same time I felt safe and comfortable. When I feel the person pull back and I gasp when I found it to be Sesshoumaru!_

_"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" I asked him, panting from the intense kiss he gave me. His eyes start to bleed red and his fangs started to grow longer. I have only seen him like this when Kouga attacked me a few years ago. Let's just say that say he never got out of the hospital. After that day I saw him change, he told me to never fear him because he would never hurt me. And I believed him._

_"Kagome." He growled and buried his head where my neck and shoulder met. I gasped when I felt him suck and nibbles his way up to my neck. Never has he ever at this way._

_'This is not Sesshoumaru. This is my dream.' I think as Sesshoumaru pulls back and kissed me one last time before he whispers in my ear. "Wake up love." And with that he rears his head back and bits down where my shoulder and neck met and I gasp in pain._

_"Sesshoumaru." I whimper as I feel all of my energy drain from my body_

**(End of P.O.V and Dream)**

Kagome gasps and opens her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring at her with a concern look on his face. Her dream felt so real. She could feel her shoulder burning. It almost felt as it, it was actually on fire. Lifting a shaking hand to her shoulder, expecting to feel two puncture holes, but instead she felt nothing.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked nibbling at her heated shoulder.

"Yeah, what time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked over at the clock and back at her.

"It's 6:40" he replied and laid back down.

"Do you think we should wake the others?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"No, because I want to spend more time with you." Sesshoumaru said looking at the ceiling. Kagome gasped lightly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.

"I heard what you said, before you went to sleep. Did you mean it?" he asked looking at her. Kagome knew that he had never had anyone but his mother to love him and it was the same way with his mother. After she left, he had no one and that's why he was so cold now. Slightly nodding, Sesshoumaru leaned up and kissed her briefly.

"I love you too, Kagome" Sesshoumaru said touching her cheek and sighed to himself, when she leaned into his hand.

"I love you." She whispered, it was all she got out, before Sesshoumaru caught her lips in a longer and more demanding kiss, that she couldn't help but return.

O.O 

It was 10:30 a.m. when someone found them sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru was on his back with Kagome right on top of him, straddling him with her head using his chest as a pillow.

They didn't hear the person chuckle slightly.

They didn't hear or see the click of the camera.

They didn't know that they were just blackmailed.

O.O 

**Nothing really changed there. But just to let you know, I don't know when I am going to be updating. Have a nice day!**

**Thanks**

**AYA**


End file.
